vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126490-world-feels-empty
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- PvP has nothing to do with hardcore fanatics. :P It's because, Carbine made a mistake once. They allowed players to transfer for free to the PvE server but then players couldn't return anymore, so many guilds stayed forever on the PvE server and the PvP server just got emptier and emptier. | |} ---- You can return, it just has a week long cooldown. | |} ---- The damage was done before they implemented free transfers back. | |} ---- Allow me to tell you a story. Once upon a time, Carbine decided to open up one way transfers from the PvP servers to the PvE servers. They did this because players had been asking for server transfers since beta. Why not make them two way? Because Carbine's motto used to be "if it's worth doing, it's worth messing it up." Never miss the opportunity to implement a change that is SLIGHTLY, yet critically, different than what people are asking for. So when the one way transfers were implemented, guilds began recruiting people from both servers to join them, and since the only one you could actually transfer to was the PvE server, that's where everyone started moving. The more people moved, the more people moved, and there was an accelerating exodus leading to dead servers within a matter of weeks. What had once been the higher population servers were now dead and gone, because Carbine's employees thought it wasn't #hardcore to let people who leveled on a PvE server play on a PvP server. Of course now you can in fact transfer both ways, because Carbine had their "doh" moment, but damage done. | |} ---- WS is full of hardcore fanatics tbo;) But none of them like or are good at pvp;) All of those left a loooong time ago. And its sad...WS combat have soo much potential for excellent pvp | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, I suspect the reason it was one-way was that Carbine+NCSoft followed old-school conventional MMO wisdom: Leveling on a server with a PVP rule set is supposed to be harder due to Open World PVP with ganking etc limiting access to leveling quest, so allowing people to transfer their high-level characters from PVE to PVP is akin to cheating, as they have been leveled in "easy mode". In fact, this was a sentiment I heard several times on these forums pre-Megaservers and pre-this Free Transfer incident, when the difference between the rule sets were discussed. You know, hardcore! ;) Second, as I recall it (I was not involved other than reading the forums, so I may be wrong), the really intense Bank Run-like panic (See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bank_run - very enlightening) took place over a single weekend (I recall upset guild masters on the forum worried that they could not get enough members online before Monday to vote on a transfer) - which meant that no major decision makers at Carbine and NCSoft were even available to react. The probably came in to work Monday morning only to see the sad aftermath... :blink: | |} ---- ---- That was the reasoning yes. Leveling on a PvE server was ez mode so it made no sense to let those scrubs transfer over to PvP. I do believe they were warned about what would happen, so if they were surprised when it actually did they have no one to blame but themselves. #hardcore. That pretty much defined the early game... people made reasonable arguments as to why some things were a bad idea and CS (with support from the #hardcore who shockingly left when the game was dying) told them to kick rocks and they were gonna do what they were gonna do. Hard to feel had for people who ignore reality and then suffer for it, especially when they are smug about their supposed correctness. If I put upside down wings on a plane and it crashes, people are just gonna say "I told you so." | |} ---- ---- :lol: Nailed it! Although I'll admit that I don't think this concept has been entirely purged from their employee handbook just yet. ;) | |} ---- ----